Rock Lobster
|year = 1978|difficulty = (Classic) (Mashup)|dg = / |pictos = 76 (Classic) 81 (Mashup)}}"Rock Lobster" by is featured on Just Dance 4. Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are a woman dressed in pink and a lobster in retro clothing. They wear the following: P1 P1 is a woman with pink hair tied in pigtails. She is in a small sleeveless pink-and-purple dress and she wears lavender socks, and a pair of brown shoes. She also wears a dark brown wristwatch on her left wrist along with purple square earrings. P2 P2 is a male red lobster in retro-style clothing. He has two huge pincers. His left claw is red; his right claw is painted yellow-green for motion controller guidance reasons. He also has two antennae sticking out of his combed black hair. He also has a notable large smile. He has a pair of big black square-framed sunglasses on, and he wears a black leather jacket over a white T-shirt, as well as a pair of orange jeans, and a pair of black shoes. rocklobster_coach_1_big.png|P1 rocklobster_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background The routine begins in an aqua background. Then various objects from the backgrounds of previous tracks appear, which include a blue-and-yellow fish, a watermelon, a pineapple, a banana, a pair of sandals, cherries, and a drink. Suddenly, backgrounds from other routines from past games appear in a comic form. After both scenes repeat, an underwater sequence commences where the background goes down into the sea with some objects from other routines come up. Once at the ocean floor, the song finishes by moving one by one shots of backgrounds from previous routines. Notable backgrounds No repeats *''I Don't Feel Like Dancing'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''Funkytown'' *''Baby Zouk'' *''Monster Mash'' *''Pata Pata'' *''Crazy Little Thing Called Love'' *''Jump in the Line'' *''Come On Eileen'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''Born To Be Wild'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Crying Blood'' *''Marcia Baila'' *''Holiday'' *''Somethin' Stupid'' *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' *''Beautiful Liar'' *''Should I Stay or Should I Go'' *''Cosmic Girl'' Notable reused items No repeats *Some candies from Lollipop *Forklifts from Da Funk *The car from Crying Blood *Some letters from Land Of 1000 Dances *Totem poles from Apache (Jump On It) *Some island items from Baby Zouk. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Squat slightly and hold your hands out as fists. Rock Lobster GM.png|Both Gold Moves Rocklobster gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Twins" Dance style * Get GOOD while honking Mashup Rock Lobster has an unlockable Mashup which is available on all consoles. *# 'indicates a repeated dancer and how many times they repeat. Dancers *Crying Blood'' *''Livin' la Vida Loca'' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''Take On Me'' *''Price Tag'' *''Kids in America'' *''Land Of 1000 Dances'' *''Crying Blood'' *''Livin' la Vida Loca'' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''I'm So Excited'' *''Take On Me'' *''Price Tag'' *''Kids In America'' *''Land Of 1000 Dances'' *''It's Not Unusual'' *''Tightrope (Solo Version)'' *''Cheerleaders Boot Camp'' *''Take On Me'' *''Tightrope (Solo Version)'' *''It's Not Unusual'' *''Maniac'' *''Crying Blood'' *''Kids In America'' '''*2 *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''Maniac'' Battle Rock Lobster has a battle against Tribal Dance. For the battle, click here. Trivia *'' '' is the second song by The B-52's in the series. *The radio edit version of the song is used in-game. The original lasts 6 minutes and 50 seconds. **If the original version of the song was used in-game, it would be the longest song in the whole series, beating Katti Kalandal and Suirenka by a full minute. *P2 appears in a ruined photo in the background of Want U Back but, since the routine is a Duet, P1 is obscured by a black line. **However, Asereje (The Ketchup Song), which is a Duet as well, did not have anyone removed from the photo. *The Gold Move pictogram is used for both Gold Moves, so the first one appears to be flipped. *''Rock Lobster'' was the first song from to be revealed. *In the files, some pictograms are blue and purple instead of purple and orange (meaning that the dancers were probably going to have a different color scheme or P2 s pictograms were going to be his jacket s color). **In addition, the Gold Move pictogram is flipped and not golden. *The background in the menu icon is not the actual background for the routine, as it only shows three squares (a red, a light blue and a yellow one). *'' '' appears in a banner (as well as in several trailers), although the song is currently not part of it. *When P1 moves to certain places, her glove color changes from mint green to teal. *''Kids in America'' appears twice in a row in the Mashup. Gallery Game Files rocklobster cover generic.jpg|''Rock Lobster'' RockLobster_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach rocklobster cover albumbkg.png| album background rocklobster_cover@2x.jpg| cover Rocklobster p1 jd2014 ava.png|P1 s avatar on Rocklobster p2 jd2014 ava.png|P2 s avatar on Rocklobster p1 jd2015 ava.png|P1 s avatar on Rocklobster p2 jd2015 ava.png|P2 s avatar on rocklobster pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Rocklobster jd4 pose.png|P1 s pose in Puppet Master Mode In-Game Screenshots rocklobsterinactive.png|''Rock Lobster'' on the Just Dance 4 menu Just_Dance_4_06.jpg|''Rock Lobster'' on the Just Dance 4 menu (Xbox 360) rocklobsteractive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover Rocklobster strikethepose.png|P1's "Strike The Pose!" appearance Just-Dance-4-Rock-Lobster-Trailer 1.jpg Promotional Images jdnow vip december 2018 1.jpeg|'' '' on a promotion Beta Elements RockLobsterBetaPictogram1.png|Beta pictogram 1 (not a Gold Move) RockLobsterBetaPictogram2.png|Beta pictogram 2 RockLobsterBetaPictogram3.png|Beta pictogram 3 RockLobsterBetaPictogram4.png|Beta pictogram 4 RockLosterBetaPictogram5.png|Beta pictogram 5 RockLobsterBetaPictograms 6-8.png|Beta pictograms 6, 7 and 8 Others original_1488777745.jpg|''Rock Lobster'' appearing in a Just Dance Unlimited banner (on the top) Videos Official Music Video The B-52's - "Rock Lobster" (Official Music Video) Teasers Rock Lobster - Gameplay Teaser (US) Rock Lobster - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Rock Lobster - Just Dance 4 Rock Lobster (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 Extractions Just Dance 4 Extract Rock Lobster (Mash-Up) References Site Navigation es:Rock Lobster Category:Canciones Category:1970s Category:Canciones en Just Dance 4